Promise Me
by ayame411chan
Summary: Major character death, adult content and rated m for future lemons, this is a sesskag you do not like the couple don't read it. what happens when a certain Deman Lord has made a promise he plans to keep? what if this promise involves a little girl and a miko whose heart has been shattered one to many times? Sorry if the ending seems rushed :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Preface

Kagome sat under a cherry blossom tree contemplating wether or not she should talk to the group about how she has not scene or heard from Sesshomaru or Rin in awhile. It had been a recent change that she would take care of Rin during Sesshomaru's dangerous Taiyouki meetings, which tend to occur more frequently then not. But as of late she had not scene them and for some reason she had a bad feeling in her stomach about the whole thing. Finally gaining some courage she got to her feet and started her way towards the group that were sitting by the fire chatting away.

"Inuyasha." Kagame whispered looking down to him with fear in her eye's.

"Yes Kagome, what is it? Is everything ok?" Inuyasha stood immediately after seeing the look in her eye's.

Upon seeing Inuyasha's sudden rise the rest of the little group got up to and walked closer as to hear the conversation. Kagame took a deep breath as she looked into everyones worried eye's. Well she has gotten there attention now she has to tell them her thought on Rin not being here. She took a deep breath letting the air out in a low sigh before beginning to tell them her concerns.

" I am worried about Rin" She stated forwardly.

Everyone looked at her with surprise written all over their faces. Inuyasha being the most prominent with hs eye's wide and his jaw slightly slack. Shippo almost nearly feel off the log he was perched on when the realization finally hit him.

"Kagome-chan you are right, Rin-chan has not been here in a very long time." Shippo looked down to the ground contemplating how he felt on the matter, Rin was like a sister to him. Inuyasha on the other hand was slowly fuming.

"Who give's a fuck about them, Rin or Sesshomaru! I am glad that bastard hasn't shown his face here!" He sat back down with a loud huff.

Kagome looked at him with a glare comparable to that of even Sesshomaru's. "That is incredible rude to say you, you, you JERK!" She yelled at him then suddenly got very quiet, and looked to Sango with tear filled eye's. "Sango- chan may I have Kirara take me to Sesshomaru's castle in the West I just know something is wrong,I just feel it in my stomach."

Sango looked at her for a moment and has she was about to answer her Inuyasha cut in. " No way in hell are you going there, have you not forgotten how Sesshomaru has tried to kill you in the past! This is probably another way for him to get to tets-" He was cut off from his sentence has Kagame sat him to China and back. After watching this display Sango nodded her head of approval and Kirara transformed after taking a few steps away from the girl's. Kagame quickly got on her back and took off into the air before Inuyasha could get up to stop her. _'He never understands, she is a little girl and she could be hurt'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagame hugged Kirara as she flew to the lands in the West, she knew something was wrong, her senses never failed her before. So why would they now? As they flew through the air Kagame couldn't help but to think back on the times she had with the little girl,

Flashback

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan! Are you going to the baths? Can Rin go bath with Kagome-chan too!" The little girl screamed as she ran up to Kagome as she wrapped her arms around Kagomes legs. She was just to cute and Kagome thought the girl could use some more girl bonding so giving her a nod she walked to the hot spring with Rin in tow caring the bathing supplies, Sango hearing the conversation joined them in the spring as well, the three of them chatting away in the to spring until a big splash sprayed over them, and floating around was Shippo, to young yet to know better. The three laughed and had a wonderful night together even with a grumpy hanyo and lecherous munk there.

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kagame arrives at Sesshomaru's castle in the land of the west early the morning after she had left her little group of friends. Surly they would be there in a day or two, Inuyasha being the one to never let her get far. She could feel the erie depressing aura coming from the castle as she neared the gates. as Kagame looked up to talk to the guards she noticed there wasn't one.

so she took to her usual way of getting attention and screamed for Sesshomaru to open the gates. After a few minutes of her first scream the gate opened slowly, agonizingly slowly. The large blue doors made a creeping noise under the slow pressure, as the door came to a halt just wide enough for her to get in she squeezed through with Kirara on her shoulder in her smaller cat form.

Kagame stopped as soon as she got into the gates of Sesshomaru's palace, it was huge and absolutely breath taking. The whole castle was marble with Sesshomaru in his true demon form was one the large front doors made from different color of stone. But something was off there was no sounds of anyone. Silence was all she could here until a low barley audible whimper came from her left. Kagame turned her head to her left to see Sesshomaru, he was intently gazing at her, and for a brief second she thought she heard another low whimper from him.

He never thought he would be so comfortable with her presence, he had avoided her for one reason only. He needed her, and Lord Sesshomaru needed nothing, depended on nothing but no he needed her and he needed her now. the one creature whose scent alone seem to calm the beast within him. But he could not, would not go to her. Not even in his most time of need, no he would sit in his castle, endure, endure the pain and suffering he felt, but something kept calling to him, _' promise me you will take care of her, protect her, love her, she has been hurt to many times, promise me father.'_ her voice wrong in his head. Then suddenly he heard yelling his name to be exact. It was her, the miko, Inuyasha's woman. She was here. Sesshomaru rushed out of his office and dow the hall's to the gates, yes he needed her.

Kagome looked into his golden eye's and what she saw scared her, her breath caught in her throat she wrapped out her question. " Where is Rin-chan?" she heard him whimper one more time before she witnessed something no one else would, he bowed his head, letting his bangs cover his eye's has he whimpered to her. his body started to shake a little before he reached out grabbing her by the wrist. Sesshomaru lead her to his private gardens at the west side of the castle. When he stopped walking Kagome noticed she was surrounded by flowers and right infant of her was a tree, under that tree was a mound of dirt...she fell to her knee's.

It all happened to fast, she was on her knee's crying as she read the grave stone,

Rin

 _No matter how far the distance is between you and I, you will always be my daughter and forever be by my side. Even as death parts us, you are with me so, deep in my heart, that you helped me grow._

Kagame shook from her tears, everything became very cold, so very cold. She trembled and cried, she cried for herself and the Demon Lord who stood beside her.

Kagame was shocked to say the least when she felt Sesshomaru sit beside her, he pulled her into his lap and for the first time in years, he cried. He let the tears fall down has he held her close, his face in the crook of her neck has he let her scent calm him. He felt her arms snap around his neck in a tight embrace. The two sat there for awhile feeling the comfort one another was giving to each other. until finally Sesshomaru leaned back. It was not until he did this that Kagame noted he wasn't wearing his armor and not to mention he looked absolutely horrible his hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his eye's. He looked so tired and strained from lack of nutrition and sleep. Kagame looked in his golden molten eye's has he stared right back. Finally he spoke.

" Rin had This Sesshomaru promise Rin something when she died." he wrasped out softly, lowering his gaze. Kagame lifted her hand and gentle placed it on the side of his face trying to give him strength to go on. "Rin" he repeated with a soft whimper, " Rin had this Sesshomaru promise to protect you, watch over you and, to love you." Kagame gasped at his statement in complete shock, her little in wanted Sesshomaru to give and open himself up to her like he had done for Rin. And the fact that he was telling her this must mean he is taking the promise seriously. she couldn't believe it and kagome actually fainted from the news, just to much at once.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 _Kagome awoke with a start, she felt and incredible amount of your power brushing against her own Miko powers. She turned to find the source of such power. 'Of course Sesshomaru.' She thought to herself. He looked at her his face back in it's usual expressionless mask. Sesshomaru then got up from the chair he was sitting in to move over to her bedside, he seated himself there with his back towards her. Not able to face her after his big emotional display. His sudden action of being so close surprised Kagome to say the least. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she saw his back tense ever s o slightly, he seemed to be waiting for something but what, Kagome did not know._

 _Kagame pondered what he could want to tell her about while stroking Kirara's fur whom had taken to curling in her lap when she sat up. realization dawning on her on what had just happened between the two before she passed out finally struck her. She let out a pained sigh, speaking so softly that Sesshomaru almost didn't hear her, " Lord Sesshomaru, do you intend to keep the promise you had made to Rin-chan?"_

 _Without even glancing at her Sesshomaru answered with a low hn. With that he rose and left, leaving behind a troubled miko. 'I don't see why Rin-chan would have Sesshomaru promise her such a thing. Surly having the Ice Prince love someone let alone showing his emotions to another just seemed impossible. But then again he did cry into her, he let his soul touch with her's that moment, he showed her so much of his weakness. Only her, she has been the only one to see him in such a state. Rin-chan, no Rin, she had something about her that no one else ever did, she had the power to warm The Great Demon Dog's heart. That alone was a feat nobody could ever compare to."_ Kagame lost in her thoughts did not hear the light knock on her door, jumping as the door opened a little bit she looked over, to see a young demoness walk into the room.

"I am so sorry My Lady i did not mean to startle you, Lord Sesshomaru has had a room prepared for you and requested I bring you there and be your personal servant. My name is Yukimatsu, it is a pleasure to serve you My Lady." the young demoness smiled at her and bowed respectfully.

Kagame smiled at the young demoness while waving a hand infant of her face she stated " Oh please Yukimatsu you can just call me Kagome, may I call you Yuki?"

"Of course My- Kagome, you can call me what ever you wish." With that the two left the room Kirara riding on Kagome's shoulder.

Walking down the huge halls of Sesshomaru's castle, kagome noticed all the beautiful artwork on the hall's. Beautiful white dog demons marbled into the walls, murals of the Lands of the West running along the halls and a beautiful oil painting of Sesshomaru's mother and father. Or at least who she assumed were his parents. The castle was absolutely breath taking, the curtains along the huge glass windows where a royal blue silk with gold lining's. Kagome almost felt out of place with her ordinary school outfit, almost.

As the two girls rounded the corner they came to a stop at the end of the short hall to a large double doored room. The doors were beautiful a large white dog with red eye's on each door one looked to be female being a bit smaller the other male with more predominant features. The part Kagome seemed to love the most was the handels. each handel was an open paw that you would rest your hand in and pull to open. The doors were beautiful, Kagome glanced at her servent with a hesitant smile, "This can not be the room that was prepared for me was it?" Kagome asked feeling more uneasy then she would have liked.

"Oh no deary your room will be on the other side of those doors, you see this is Lord Sesshomaru's Part of the castle that no one, not even us servents are allowed in. Only people Milord wishes to entire may open those doors. There are several rooms on the otherside along with a private bath and kitchen, that is also how you can axcess the private gardens to where Miss Rin was buried." Yukimatsu looked to Kagome for a reaction at the mentioning of Rin and to her surprise she saw Kagome begin to tear up, but the tears quickly vanished as Kagome blinked them away. Yukimatsu swore she hear Kagome whisper Rin-chan in a sad voice but quickly dismissed it. it was of non of her concern unless her lady told her otherwise.

"Yukimatsu?" Kagome hesitated and looked at the young demoness.

"Yes, what is it Kagome?" Yukimatsu did not like the look on her lady's face and was soon concerned.

" Why is Lord Sesshomaru allowing me into this private area? And why am I being addressed as the Lady here? Kagome looked very upset to wich Yukimatsu couldnt understand why. _' Woman would kill to have this honor bestowed upon them and here this young miko was scared about it? How odd this child is.'_ Yukimatsu thought to herself before answering Kagomes question carefullly. " Kagome Lord Sesshomaru has bestowed you an honor many woman would die for. No one but Rin-chan and Lord Sesshomaru himself have ever been allowed through these door's, you my dear must be of high importance to be bestowed such an honor as this."

Kagome blinked at her, her mouth slightly slacked. Did she hear that right? Only Sesshomaru and Rin had been in here? _' Oh Kami what have you gotten me into!'_ Kagome reached for the female dog demons paw that happend to be on the right she put her hand in and the door begain to open inwards. To her surprise the door quickly shut leaveing her servent on the otherside. The room was huge, lounge like with a fireplace large enough to fit a car in, with a luxurious royal blue carpet under a beautiful oak coffee table infront of a blue lounge sofa that had oak wood that decorated the edging of it. Kagome ran her fingers along the marbled firplace and looked up to the mural above her. She couldn't believe that she was even in reality in this moment, she felt so very small in this large lounge room. Huge windows that had to be at least two stories high ran along the entire left side of the room the hall extended on the right side of the wall with marble flooring and walls. Kagome could only imagine how much this castle would be worth in her time. Kagome layed on the couch and looked out to the gardens out the windows. Soon though she was sucummed by sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru was in his office trying his damnedest to concentrate on the scroll in front of him. Ever since Rin had died he has not been able to concentrate on anything else. He put his brush down beside the ink and leaned back in his chair. With an inaudible sigh he rose from his desk and walked gracefully and tall out his office door to his private garden's. He had to see her, his baby girl. He walked to the cherry tree and knelt beside Rin's grave, " Rin this Sesshomaru does not know what to do, this Sesshomaru is trying to open himself to the Miko but this Sesshomaru does not even know what feelings are anymore. At Least not more then what you have every seen. How does one go about loving someone, as you put it so many times before?"

Sesshomaru did not expect an answer but being by Rin's grave calmed him a little. Sesshomaru rose from Rin's grave and looked to the windows of his sanctuary, barley noticeable he could see Kagome sleeping on the couch. So he started to walk over to her.

A light breeze ran down her spine and he noticed her shiver a little. His beast purred in it's cage content at seeing her sleeping before him. Sesshomaru smacked the bars to get his beast to cease it's contentment for it was unnerving for him. He did not like the feeling he was starting to slowly let wash over him but he had better get used to it. ' _No this Sesshomaru does not get used to anything he did what he wanted and what he wanted was to sleep beside the miko.'_ Sesshomaru's eye's widened a fraction at his thought. He did not just think that. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome with his one arm and carried her to the room he himself had prepared for her.

The room had joining doors to his own room, since this room was the Lady of the Wests room, Sesshomaru's mate to be. He had promised Rin he would love her even if he had to try harder then most to do this thing called love. ' What is love? How does one show it?' Sesshomaru tucked Kagome in has he pondered these thoughts over and over in his head. maybe a good bath was in order. With that thought he left the miko in her bed and walked to the bath house across the hall.

Sesshomaru had just begun to untie his obi when he heard whimpering coming from Kagome's room. Within seconds he was by her side. She was having a nightmare that much was obvious but of what was ailing her in this nightmare of her's?

"Miko." Sesshomaru spoke gently touching her face.

Kagome had been dreaming of Inuyasha picking Kikyo. Again. She was watching Inuyasha kiss Kikyo after he had told her she was the one for him, Kagome was nothing more then a shard hunter. She had been hiding behind some bushes and shrubs. Kagome couldn't believe it, I mean she knew she wasn't the most pretty, smart or even god at a bow, but, hearing it from Inuyasha left her fighting for air. Then she heard her name being called, it almost sounded like Sesshomaru? _'But why would he call her?'_

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shook her a little harder now trying to wake her. the smell of her fear was a sickening scent. He called her a few more times until she finally awoke with a sharp intake of air.

Kagame flew up from the bed in fear and instantly clingy to Sesshomaru's hahori. Sesshomaru could smell the salt water even before she started to cry and stain his shirt.

"Why?! Why would he pick her, why am I never good enough?!" Kagame yelled tears staining her cheeks.

"Miko, you will calm yourself and stop this foolish display." Kagame looked at him tears still prickling her eye's.

"Sesshomaru." She paused trying to find any hint in his eye's he cared, but seeing his face still in its mask she put her head down.

"What is it Miko." Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Inuyasha will be here soon, how long would you like me to stay here?" Kagome realized she was in his quarters still and frantically added an apology for being in the West wing.

"Miko you have nothing to apologize for. This shall be your room until you wish to leave my side. To answer your question on when that is, it is never. This Sesshomaru made a promise that he intends to keep. But I will not hold you against your will, if you ever wish to leave you have but to say so. Do you understand me?" Kagome stared at him shock clear on her face, this was really happening. _'Okay Kagome think, Lord Sesshomaru made Rin a promise to keep you by his side to love you and protect you. Awesome. Plus things about this, he is strong a great protector, he is a lord so he is respectful and hold high honor, he is god damn sexy as hell. No, no bad Kagome, bad.'_

 _'_ _Now for the bad sides. He doesn't express feeling's well, he still call's you miko, he is not Inuyasha.'_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. "Miko, I do not repeat myself."

"Sorry Sesshomaru- same I understand." Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he felt on her not using the right honorific with his name, but his beast seemed to be leaning towards pleased. Which alone, irritated him.

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's demon trying to comfort her. She soon realized his demon being so close soothed her deep down and she liked it laying back down on the bed she closed her eye's.

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko closed her eye's and waited for sleep to once again take over her, he could ask her about her nightmare in the morning for now he will let her sleep. He rose to leave the room to go take his bath when a hand caught his pant leg. He turned to see her eye's still closed but she whispered something he had to strain to hear.

"Stay with me, please." she couldn't have her source of comfort gone. Not when the nightmares would return, surly they would once he was gone.

Sighing Sesshomaru climbed over and across her to the other side of the bed and layed down beside her. He could feel her tension leave with his presence and he too let sleep wash over him. This would be the first good night of sleep the two have had in weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru was the first to wake that morning. He looked at Kagome's calm sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. ' I wonder if I will ever get that kind of peace.' He brushed the side of her face with his one clawed hand, then he left. He was damn sure he was getting his bath this morning.

Sesshomaru walked once again into his bath house and slowly stripped from his clothes and began wading into the hot water. The cherry blossom tree's giving his nose a break from the awful stenches of that wretched woman. Normally her scent was delightful but since the Miko has shown up she has been stressed, he could not blame her, Rin's death is even hard on him. Doesn't mean he should deal with her scent all them time. He needs a break, at least even for a little while.

"Sigh." Sesshomaru leaned his head back and relaxed. He needed this, he had a long day ahead of him. He had let his duties slide for to long. It was time to get his castle and lands back in order. He stood up and walked out of the Hot spring, dried off with a towel and then slung it around his hip's. Sesshomaru walked from the bath house to his own quarters, changed into some new clothes, replaced his armor and walked out the doors heading for his office. Little did he know today was to be much longer then he thought.

"Inuyasha calm down, try to think more rationally." Miroku gave an exasperated sigh. Inuyasha was just not listening to anyone.

"Shutup Miroku nobody asked you." Inuyasha huffed and started to run faster. The castle was close, and he needed to get over to Kagome before his brother did anything to her.

" Miroku why is Inuyasha so upset, Sesshomaru has been leaving Rin-chan with us for a while now. Rin-chan is like family so why would Sesshomaru hurt her?" Miroku gave Shippo a concerned look and with a hushed tone he gave Shippo is opinion on the matter.

" Shippo I do not think Sesshomaru would hurt are lady Kagome but I do feel a bit worried over her, we may know Rin-chan but no one knows Sesshomaru." Shippo gave Miroku a look before glancing at Sango. She was close behind Inuyasha running as fast as she could to keep up.

Kagome woke up sometime in the afternoon. She hadn't even realized how tired she was. She sat up and Kirara looked at her with her big eye's.

"Maybe you should go find Sango-chan. I could use her right now." Kiarara Meowed in an attempt to soothe the girl then ran out the door to the gardens, and took to the sky to go find Sango.

Kagame still wasn't sure how she felt about this whole situation. Sure being attached to a handsome Demon Lord would be great but Kagame had always dream to fall and love then marry. Not be attached so someone to have a promise fulfilled. She refused to be a burden to another. She would not hinder him like she has done to Inuyasha all these years. 'Inuyasha, I wonder how he is doing without me? He is probably off looking for Kikyo somewhere.' with this thought Kagame began to cry once more. With in seconds of her first tear Sesshomaru was was there beside her.

"Miko you will stop crying nonsense, it makes your scent most foul." To say Kagame was in shock was an understatement. 'Had he been watching her how did he know she was crying all the way from Kami's know where?'

Miko, Tell this Sesshomaru what it is that is upsetting you." Kagame had to be dreaming the Ice Prince was asking her what was bothering her.

"I am sorry Ssshomaru-sama." Kagome cooked out, while Sesshomaru flinched a little. "I have been having nightmares about Inuyasha. He pick's to mate with Kikyo over me, then tell's her that I am ugly and no more then a reincarnation of her. Then he proceeds to tell her how I am worthless and just a shard collector." With tears threatening to spill over Sesshomaru pulled her in for a hug. This was something Rin had taught him. When Rin was upset over something she would curl up close to his side at night for comfort, surly it would help this human Miko.

Kagome could not have been more surprised. Lord Sesshomaru was hugging her, but even with this shock it soon wore off and she leaned into his chest has his Demon comforted her. She could feel more then hear a soft thrumming noise coming from him. It as very soothing, so relaxing. Kagome breathed in his scent, that too made her relax, _'He smells like the woods with a hint of spice thrown in.'_

Sesshomaru could smell that the Miko was staring to calm down, his nose could tell him that much based on her scent returning to its heavenly aroma. That is when he heard it, it was so quiet he could have missed it, but he heard it. The Miko had smelled him, clearing taking in his scent. He looked down to see the Miko cuddle into his hahori and his beast lowly growled in contentment. He surprised himself be even him liking the way she clung to him for comfort, but being a dog demon, a pack breed he enjoyed being needed by someone. Maybe that is why he allowed Rin to stay with him those few years. _'Maybe Rin had realized this back then, and knew the Miko would do this to him too.'_

Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up and grabbed a silk kimono for her to wear from the closet and proceeded to carry her to the bath house. Humans seemed to like bathing to help them relax. He set her down and laid the folded kimono on the bench by the sakura tree. He looked at her and allowed a slight smile to grace his features and then he was gone.

Kagome stood there staring at the door for a moment before undressing before entering the hot spring. The water felt great on her skin and she sunk into the pool deeper until it reached up to her neck. The smell of the Sakura tree's soothed and, further calmed her.

 _'_ _Hopefully Sango will be her soon.'_ Kagome sunk into the pool so she could blow bubbles into the hot spring. ' _I wonder how Sesshomaru is going to react with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang here. I doubt he will let them stay. I would love for shippo to be able to stay at the very least. Thinking on that I really miss my family, I wonder how mom, Sota and grandpa are doing?'_ Kagome quickly washed her hair, then emerged from the hot spring change. Looking at the kimono Kagome paled. She had no idea how to put one on. She would need help, but she was not about to go streaking around the castle until she found her servant. So Kagome did what she thought she had to. She ran from the bath house across the hall to her bedroom. Kagome dug around the closet till she came across a beautiful bath robe and proceeded to put it on. then she called for Sesshomaru knowing he would be able to hear her.

Sesshomaru was in his office finishing up one of the many piles of scrolls on his desk when he heard her scream his name. Sesshomaru was out the door and before her's within a blink of an eye. He listened closely there was no one there but her so she shouldn't be hurt, he could smell no blood or feel from the girl just nervousness? He opened the door to her bedroom and what he saw he surly could never had prepared for. there stood Kagome wet in a white silk robe, the robe had the same pattern of his hahori on the shoulders except they were pink cherry blossoms. The garment was slowly become more and more see through by the second. Sesshomaru doubted the Miko even knew it was becoming see through and he did not feel like embarrassing her further. Kami his body was even starting to react against his will as he felt a heat going somewhere he wished to not think on. He needed to regain his control over his beast that was trying desperately to get out and just take her there. He would not lower himself to rut with a human woman. So he turned and walked right out the door to the lounge to sit down and meditate for awhile.

As Sesshomaru waited for his beast to settle he heard Kagome whisper to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." she paused waiting for him to acknowledge her, when he replied with a strained Hn, she continued.

Kagome looked to his back hopeful and with a whisper she spoke "Lord Sesshomaru may you help me get dressed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you help me get dressed."Sesshomaru's eye's widened, if he hadn't had his back to her she would have know just how bad of an idea that was, but she hadn't. Sesshomaru held his breath for a moment, should he really do it he could allow a servant in to help her but that just wouldn't do. The stoic Demon Lord stood up and turned to the waiting Miko.

:::::::::;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru turned to her, his eye's were filled with lust for just a brief moment before his mask returned. Kagome became more hesitant but the two walked into the bath house were her kimono lay on the bench. Sesshomaru walked up to her and turned her around so her back faced him. He reached his arm around to untie the robe and watched it slowly fall from her shoulders.

Sesshomaru managed to hold in the sigh he wanted to release when he saw her bare before him, he had to strain his eye's to not look down. He was to close to losing control. He would not sleep with a human, he will not disgrace himself in that way. He would not, he won't, he will not. Sesshomaru told himself over and over. He took hold of the inner kimono and wrapped it around her.

"Hold this tightly against your body." Kagome did as instructed as Sesshomaru grabbed the outer part of the kimono. Has he leaned over to grab the piece from the bench she could feel his breath along her neck

Sesshomaru saw the Miko shiver and his thoughts went on a hormonal rampage. His beast was fighting against it's cage, determined to get to it's prey.

Kagome felt more weight on her shoulders as Sesshomaru played the other piece on her, she tightened it around her as best she could when she noticed he was moving to her front know. Sesshomaru was before her with the obi, he handed the piece to her, and frowned slightly when she looked back confused.

"This is the obi, wrap it about ur waist like mine, tight so it shall not fall. This part I can not do for you do to the state my left arm is." Kagome mental hand palmed herself for forgetting such a crucial thing on Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, and thank you. For helping me I would not have figured this out myself." Kagome smiled at him, waiting for any response from the demon lord.

Sesshomaru mentalally scrunched his face, she addressed him improperly and that just would not do. "Miko you do not need to thank this one for such a small thing but you will address this Sesshomaru with his title."

"I am Sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed as he walked by her out of the bath house.

:::::::":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Sesshomaru sprinted from the bath house to his private garden. He needed air, he needed fresh air, peace, and alone time. His beast was getting to close to the edge and he refused to rut with such a being. Even if that being had great legs. Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to mental kick himself.

Sesshomaru sat by a small koi pond, staring into the water deep in thought. 'Surly these feelings for this Miko will pass. Rin had made me promise to love her, is that what this is?' Sesshomaru watched the fish swirl around in one with the other. Peaceful being's he thought to himself as he begin to get up to go meet with the other lords who where now showing up to discuss some matters of an upcoming war.

Sesshomaru wants into his conference room with pride. his form tall and intimidating has his demon was released full force to ensure the other Lords would know not to test him. One of the lords whom sat to his right was actually his uncle. His father's brother Taisho. He was an old dog demon but he was still a formidable opponent, he was the Lord of the northern lands soon to be passing those lands down to his eldest son Kaidashi. Opposite of Taisho, to Sesshomaru's left was Kimi, an arrogant man who came into power through the mating of his wife the Lady of the East. Sesshomaru hated this lord and proudly showed it by overpowering and dominating him ever chance he got. Kimi in returned hate Sesshomaru for those said reasons.

The room became tense with the anticipation of the conversation to be had. Sesshomaru looked to his right at his uncle to address him on the matter first. Lord Taisho it is said that Lord Haru threatens to attack your lands to take hold of them. This would certainly be a problem for you but i must ask why is it you wish to bring I Sesshomaru into this matter, along with the snake of a lord Kimi.

Kimi flinched at the cold statement but with Sesshomaru's aura still flaring he decided to not argue with the young lord for now. Something has Lord Sesshomaru on edge with his beast and Kimi did not want to be the victim of said beast. Kimi may not like how the Lord of the West treated him but Kimi was no fool he may not have strength but he still had his intellect. Kimi looked to Taisho waiting for an answer, he too was curious why he should be involved in yet another war. His wife had his first pup on the way and he did not wish for the distress on her.

Tight looked at Sesshomaru and in a smooth calm voice he stated, " Lord Sesshomaru you may be strong, may have a higher intellect then most but you still lack the experience of this old dog." Kimi blinked in utter shock, had this fool just insulted Lord sesshomaru when his beast was so riled up?

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome walked to the entrance of Sesshomaru's private quarters and wrong the bell that said Yukimaru on it, she walked out the entrance to see her serve waiting for her patiently.

"Hello Yukimaru how are you this afternoon?" Kagome asked with a small smile gracing her features. Yukimaru just stared at her stunned, kagome was breath taking in the kimono she was wearing.

"My Lady Kagome you looking absolutely beautiful. I now see why Milord seems so flustered." Kagome looked to her confused for a moment until she Felt Sesshomaru's aura flare ten fold in a room far on the other side of his castle. that surly could not a good sign she thought to herself.

Yukimaru is it okay to leave Lord Sesshomaru alone in such a state?" With Kagome's Miko powers slowly glowing around her Kagome new it had to be something awful happening.

Yukimaru took a step back from her Lady in fear of being purified. " Why yes Lady Kagome, Milord's aura tend's to do this a lot during conference meeting's with the other Lord's." Yukimaru smiled to the girl and lead her to the library. Sesshomaru had mentioned to her that Kagome liked to read so the library would be a perfect spot for her to start with.

Kagome hesitantly followed Yukimaru down the many halls until she was brought int a large ballroom sized Library. The room was two stories with books up to the ceiling. Kagome couldn't believe her eye's. Her lady would have been worried if she hadn't heard Kagome take a sharp intake of breath in surprise. the girl looked so shocked but so pleased.

Yes, her Lady was an odd one, much like Lord Sesshomaru's ward Rin was when she used to watch her. Kagome walked up to one of the many book cases and began skimming the titles. There was just so many of them, she didn't even know where to begin.

! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+++_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# $%^&*()_)(*&^%

Inuyasha was close, he could already start to smell Sesshomaru's stench. But what had him worried was Sesshomaru's aura, it was flaring, Inuyasha new all to well something had Sesshomaru pissed. He had to find Kagome and get her back to him safely as fast as he could. Inuyasha was about to run ahead when Kirara apeared. The little group came to a stop as Kirara leapt into Sango's arms. The demon cat did not seem to mind the flaring deamon area coming from the castle which made Inuyasha calm a little.

"Kirara what are you doing back? Is Kagome alright?" sango asked the little purring demon in her arms. Kirara nodded and then jumped down to transform, Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped onto the cats back and the group took off to the castle.

the group neared that gates, Inuyasha of course being Inuyasha demanded entrance. When he was denied he yelled for kagome to come, if she was alright like Kirara said then she certainly could let them into the castle. When Kagome finally did open the gates to them Inuyasha waltz right in like he owned the place, leaving the others to follow.

"What the hell were you thinking! Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Kagome immediately took the defensive at this accusation, she was sick of Inuyasha treating her like shit. Yes Sesshomaru was rude but he still respected her at least, even had Yukimaru bring her to the library, showing that the heartless bastard even new something about her. Inuyasha probably didn't even know she enjoyed to read.

"Inuyasha you have no right to tell me what i can or can not do. I am an adult and I will make my own damned decisions!" Kagome was all but growling at him. Shippo on the other hand took this moment to jump into her arms for a big hug. He had missed his Kagome, she was like a mother to him. Suddenly though there was a loud growl coming from the castle, Kagome and the others turned to look at the front doors of the castle, there stood Sesshomaru eye's bleeding red with the two other Lords standing a good distance away from him.

"Half breeds should not be standing on my castle grounds." Sesshomaru growled out looking directly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed this and slowly backed up a few steps. Sesshomaru was pissed, but Inuyasha did not believe it was just because he was at the castle.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has come to retrieve me, I do not plan on leaving yet though and would request that they may stay for one night. I could use some girl time with Sango and some time with the kit Shippo. Speaking to them about my matters to get another opinion. Surly you understand what I am talking about?" Inuyasha could not believe the tone Kagome addressed him in not only did she condescended him but she blatantly did not use his title to speak to him, Kagome was as good as dead.

Sesshomaru let out a growl that made everyone at the castle shake, the guards and servants all immediately went into submissive positions including her group, even Inuyasha was bowing down to Sesshomaru that alone scared Kagome. Sesshomaru was about to move when Kimi spoke.

"Miko, how well do you know Lord Sesshomaru? You two must be close for you to be able to talk to him with such a manner that he has not yet killed you. State your purpose here." Sesshomaru turned to the Lord red eye's bleeding into the mans green ones.

"She does not need to speak to the likes of you and her purpose here is none of your concern, you are her for the council meeting and that is all. Kimi you can dismiss yourself or I shall dismiss your skull from your neck." Sesshomaru was gripping the Lord by the throat now, poison threatening to drip out of Sesshomaru's nails.

"Lord Sesshomaru stop this nonsense, yes you are in a bad mood but taking it out on these people is not very mature of you." Taisho was standing beside him holding Sesshomaru's wrist in a scolding manner like Sesshomaru was a child. Sesshomaru had never felt so dishonored and humiliated in his life, someone was going to die.

"Miko." Kagome looked up from the grass at hearing her name.

"Miko retire to your quarters, Yukimaru get her companions rooms. Tight you will do yourself good by releasing my wrist before i remove it for you." At this the castle rushed to obey there master, Inuyasha and his companions were brought to rooms Taisho left to his resting quarters, as for Kimi he was thrown ten feet from the doors.

"Kimi leave my castle and do not return I will send a messenger to you when the decision on war has been made." With that Sesshomaru turned leaving for his quarters.

! #$%&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~~! #

Kagome was in her room scared as hell knowing Sesshomaru would be returning to these quarters as well, thankfully she knew he had another room for himself to sleep in so she hoped that he would not come to her. Her hope was crushed when her door flew open and a very angry Demon Lord was standing before her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone for the late chapter but I just got done moving half way across my country so it has been a long couple weeks I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Seven

"Wench!" the door to Kagome's room where thrown open by a very angry demon lord. "Bitch if you ever speak to this Sesshomaru in that tone again I will personally cut that little tongue out of that mouth of yours. Do you understand!" Sesshomaru stood there with his calm mask glaring down at the shivering Miko before him.

Kagome shook in fear, she never felt so scared, not even when she was faced with Naraku. "Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru." She could feel her tears beginning to prickle her eye's, she blinked them away has fast as she could but it was to no avail slowly her tears began to fall one by one. Soon enough she was crying in her hands.

Sesshomaru was still very much mad, staring down with cold uncaring eye's at the crying Miko before him. She reeked of salt water and her scent was becoming musky. His nose cringed, without another word he slammed her door and left. No sooner was he at his quarters did he turn around again to leave. Sesshomaru needed to talk, he needed to vent and the only place he ever had that liberty was with Rin, So there stood the stoic demon again at the grave of his deceased ward. _'Rin would have known how to fix this situation, she may have been young but she knew more about the world then any young human child should have, she had experienced to much of the cruelty of this damned universe.'_

'Sesshomaru- same.'

Sesshomaru looked up but saw nothing, he swore he heard Rin's voice calling to him but from where?

'Sesshomaru-sama, yelling at poor Onee-chan like that was not very nice. Surly the position she will behold should allow her to speak to you by first name, and the tone in which she spoke was not as rude as you thought, it was wrong of you to lash out at thinks you should apologize.'

That is it. Sesshomaru quickly turned on his feet and walked back to his room. He had to be hallucinating, Rin was dead, sure he believed that spirits existed especially if they were not yet at peace with how they left the world but surly rin should be able to see how this Sesshomaru is trying to 'Love' the Miko. Sesshomaru entered his room disagreed his person of clothing and settled into bed. He need not worry himself of this, he had a war to concentrate on.

Sesshomaru awoke in the middle of the night to crying, he could tell it was the Miko. Sesshomaru knew why she was crying it did not take a genius to know why, he had scared her half to death. Did she deserve it, yes he did not regret his decision. Sesshomaru never regretted anything. He stood up from his bed grabbed a robe and walked out of his quarters to go to hers. He had important matters to attend to and her sobbing was only going to keep him awake. The Mikos tears needed to be ceased.

When Sesshomaru stopped at her door he slowly grabbed the handle. He didn't know why he was hesitating, he just felt that suddenly this might not be a good idea. Sesshomaru ignored his instinct and opened the door, there on her bed played Kagome. She was asleep but still whimpering with tears running down her eye's. Sesshomaru strode over to her side and shook her a bit to try and wake her, his hand suddenly stopped when he heard the girl speaking.

"Rin-chan, why did you make Sesshomaru promise, why? He hates humans he hates me, you were the one and only human for him. Don't make me stay with him please." Then she paused after a couple minutes of him watching her she spoke again. " You keep saying that deep in his heart he loves me, but you are wrong i only saw him feel for a human once and that was at your grave. He loved you Rin not me. He is nothing but a cold monster!" She was dreaming, that or Rin actually was talking to her in her sleep, both had Sesshomaru on edge, he needed to wake the Miko, He needed to know if she saw Rin, spoke to her. If the Miko indeed saw Rin in her sleep then maybe the voice he heard really was Rin trying to talk to him. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and began to shake her harder.

"Kagome, wake up Kagome!" Kagome suddenly shot her eye's open to see a slightly worried demon lord straddled above her. Shock was an understatement, he was on all fours well three's above her each leg on either side of her with his one hand pinning her to her bed. Kagome could feel the wet tear stains down her face and recalled her talk with Rin. Sesshomaru looked worried meaning he did care even just a little. Her fear stricken face softened and she looked into his gold eye's.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, what is it." Kagome hoped it was because he heard her and wanted to make her feel better she was wishing for it. She may have loved Inuyasha before but that long passed she was now ready for a knew love but she hoped this one would end with a happy ending, her only problem was the one she wished to love her was non other then the hateful demon above her.

"Wench you will tell this Sesshomaru if you saw Rin in your slumber." Kagome's face winced in a painful expression for a moment before she faked a sad smile, " Yes my Lord."

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear. The Miko had seen Rin so what he heard at his child's grave was also indeed Rin. "Hn." was all she got in reply.

Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to move but it seemed he was not going to. She looked to his eye's and noticed they were glazed over in thought.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru blinked out of his daze to see the Miko under him, His beast purred with contentment while Sesshomaru growled at it in irritation. Meanwhile Kagome froze from Sesshomaru's growl. He inwardly smirked at this, he rolled to his side taking up part of her bed and just played there for a moment lost in thought again.

'Rin made me promise to love and mate with Kagome, She will not rest in peace until this has happened we both can detest to that, so this Sesshomaru must come up with a way to learn how to love sooner rather then later if Rin is to ever sleep in peace.'

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who was slightly blushing about laying so close to Sesshomaru that it sparked an idea. Physical attraction always has a play in this so called love thing, so he would just need to start out by being physically attracted to the Miko. But that would have to wait until the other Lords have left.

Slowly sesshomaru drifted off to sleep, His robe was slightly open at the top revealing some of his chest, Kagome couldn't help but to blush before she too came to sleep, this time neither heard the little girl and both slept peacefully.

~! #^)_)(*&^%$#!#%)*+)&$ !#$#%^&*(&*^&^% #%^&*()_+_)_)(*&^%$# !~ #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_++)(*&^%$# !~

Kagome woke up with Sesshomaru gone, that was the second time the two of them had shared a bed. Kagome got out of bed and went to the baths to start out her day. it was still very early in the morning and she was grateful for a private bath the best part of being here, she thought to herself as she smiled. Kagome pushed open the door and walked in not even noticing two gold slightly wide eye's following her, she stripped bare and entered the bath with a light sigh. when she finally decided to take in her surroundings she fainted when she saw the two gold eye's looking back at her.

Sesshomaru at first was shocked when the Miko barged in on his bath, he was about to say something when he noticed that she had not noticed him, he turned his head to not watch her when she began undressing herself he would not sully his honor by watching her strip. when she finally noticed his presence she was already bare and soaking in the spring. Sesshomaru noticed her about to faint and grabbed her before she could drown herself. He began to splash water on her face to wake her and her eyes fluttered open. a deep blush spread across her face when she looked up to him.

When Kagome opened her eye's she noticed two things first a very handsome very naked demon lord was holding her, second a very handsome very naked demon lord was holding a very naked her. Her face turned red and she mumbled incoherently to both of them how embarrassing. She knew she couldn't be mad or yell how much of a perv he was when it was her who had walked in on him. Granted he did not tell her he was there but proceeded to let her strip and bath with him. Then again Sesshomaru did not find her attractive, and hated filthy humans at that, so maybe he just did not care weather she was naked infant of him. she felt him release her as he backed away to the other end of the spring. Kagome watched him sit back down and lay his head back on the rock behind him.

Kagome turned her back to him and grabbed her bathing supplies. If he did not care about her being there nude then she could ignore his presence all the same.

What Kagome didn't know was that the demon lord she was speaking of did not, not care e thought he didn't but after touching her wet naked form he very much did. But he would not let a mere Miko get to him that way, least not right now when both of them were very vulnerable. So Sesshomaru rested his back and closed his eye's he needed to breath and try to relax. If only his beast and raging hard on would give him that peace, but no his beast was trying to break free of his cage at full force, it is has been a long time since Sesshomaru had to fight his beasts primal urges so hard.

After about 15 minutes of laying there like that he felt the Miko's eye's staring at him. Sesshomaru peeked open an eye to see he staring at him with a very intense needy look. He actually felt nervous on what she could want. He was already on a short leash with his beast and just one little thing could set it loose, which Sesshomaru would not could not let happen, he would not defile himself by rutting with a human. then again he had promised Rin, he must learn to love this human too, so in the end he would have to rut no mate her at some point.

Kagome laughed to get Sesshomaru's attention and brought him from his musing's. "Um Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes Miko?" sesshomaru looked at her with his normal calm mask even though his beast picked up to make her his bitch in the spring make her submit and to dominate her all day, but Sesshomaru would not let it have it's way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't mean to bring this up but I thought maybe i could wash your hair, I mean it must be hard to do with one arm and i thought maybe grooming could help with I mean um never mind." Kagome stopped her rambling when she noticed him intensely staring at her with red rimmed eye's, oh no he was mad so very mad at her.

She wanted to groom him, his beast was breaking the cage it was winning, the bitch wanted to willingly submit to him she is being willing to the whole situation, why, she feared him no more then 6 hours ago why now did she want him this way. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he had to leave. on that final thought he jumped from the water to his clothes and was out the door.

Kagome was left sad and alone, she did not know what to say or even how she should address him next. All she knew was she needed to go see her friends as soon as possible to talk about it. Kagome got out of the water, she put on her kimono. Sango and the others weren't far from Sesshomaru's private living area. She could sense there presence close by, so she ran for that room. When she got to the room she quietly walked in, she did not wish to speak with anyone but Sango on the matter surly Inuyasha would go nuts and attack Sesshomaru and Miroku would just be a perv about it and frankly Shippo was just to young.

"Sango-chan, may I speak with you alone?" Everyone gave her a concerned look and then looked to each other. No one even noticed that Kagome was dressed in some of the most expensive silk found in the country side, all were concentrating on her hurtful expression she wore. Sango nodded her head and got up to follow Kagome out to Sesshomaru's private gardens. She knew she could take people there just not inside his private living quarters. She led Sango to Rin's grave, and had her sit down with her.

"Sango-chan this is Rin's grave."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Sango-chan this is Rin-chan's grave." Sango looked at Kagome jaw slacked, she didn't know what to say, Kagome first off was right, something happened to Rin, something awful. Second Rin was the world to Kohaku, he is going to be more lost and broken then before, with Rin he had some hope to a happy future.

"Sango-chan?" Sango looked back up to Kagome, she hadn't realized she had zoned out on her.

"Sango I need to talk to you about something, I hope you can listen and try to be understanding of the whole situation." Sango nodded for her to continue still in shock about Rin to speak just yet.

"Well I guess I should begin with when I arrived here. I screamed at the gates for Sesshomaru to allow me and witch he did, then he brought me to Rin like I asked him to. He brought me here like I had just done with you, I was so heart broken and shocked I fell to my knees crying. Sesshomaru scooped me into his lap and broke down with me, I could feel his entire body tremble with his sadness of losing his ward. He then told me that Rin had made him promise that he would love and mate with me before she had died." Sango looked at her with many different emotions crossing her face sadness, shock, heartache, anger, and then lastly replaced by fear yet again.

"Kagome-chan you aren't going to tell me your actually thinking of allowing such a promise to take place?" Kagome looked to Sango and blushed a little.

"Actually Sango, I am. I am so sick of Inuyasha treating me like dirt, every chance he gets he has to remind me that I'm not Kikyo and he is right I am not Kikyo I am Kagome, at least Sesshomaru gives me that much respect. Also I can tell lately he has been trying to keep his promise to Rin." Sango shook her head, she had no idea what to think of this situation, yes Lord Sesshomaru had not been acting as much of the monster they all think of him to be, but that does not mean she had to agree to let Kagome become his mate.

"Kagome, do you know what it means to be the mate of a demon lord?" Kagome looked at Sango puzzled she was about to speak but Sango beat her to it.

"Kagome to be the mate of a demon lord means you come the lady of the royal house, you are to be there to order around the house staff, schedule take care of the small matters of towns, like how to handle a drought. Not only that you are there to produce heirs, meaning if you bore a girl first you must keep having children until you have a boy. You will need to learn to be a proper lady not to mention you may never be able to go home again." Sango looked to Kagome for any sign of a mind change but all she got was a sad look towards her until Kagome dropped her gaze to her fiddling hands in her lap.

"Sango-chan I understand what I am getting myself into, but I believe Sesshomaru needs me, maybe as much as I think I might need him. I don't quiet understand all of this yet, I mean look at me I am a mess." Kagome reached a hand behind her head while putting on her fake smile.

"Kagome I will help you however I can just be careful. We all care and worry about you. Have you thought on how you will tell Inuyasha?" Kagome's fake smile dropped.

"No I have not, I don't know how to handle him at the moment I needed to talk to someone about this entire situation first." Sango smiled at her, Kagome noticing the sudden smile got suspicious, "What exactly are you suddenly smiling about?"

"Kagome-chan, have you and Sesshomaru done anything together yet?" Kagome's face turned beet red, ' _when had Sango-chan become so bold?'_

 _+_)(* &^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%)_+_)(*&^$# !~ #$%*(+_)# !+_)(*&^%$# !~ #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%_

Sesshomaru was pacing his private living quarters when he noticed the Miko and Slayer walking to his wards resting place. He saw the slayers mouth drop open like a fish as her eye's teared up. He could not hear them but he knew Kagome must be telling her everything.

'Sigh.'

' _At least the meeting with the Lords is over, war was prevented do to this Sesshomaru's genius.'_ Sesshomaru inwardly scrunched his nose. The scent of Kagome's unease, he glanced back over at the two woman, still talking. Sesshomaru growled a bit before turning to go to his study, he had more important things to do then pace around like a helpless pup, but he suddenly stopped infant of the door. ' _That scent, Kagome is aroused.'_ Sesshomaru turned on his heel casually walking to the window infant of his gardens, He looked towards the two talking girls, even though the Miko's back was to him he could still see her ears where red from blushing. He took a deep breath of her wonderful spicy scent, wait wonderful? _'No, No, No not wonderful this Sesshomaru does not find human woman wonderful, a Miko no less!'_ He turned heading to his office with a determined stride.

'This Sesshomaru does not par take in such indulgence. I will not lower myself to think about a human rut fantasy!'

Sesshomaru sat at his desk gracefully and began reading on of the few scrolls on his desk, with him being home more the pile was relatively light, as he was able to keep up with all the trivial matters. Sesshomaru kept himself in his study for most of the afternoon only taking time to drink some tea his servant had brought to him. Sesshomaru new though that he had to see to his worthless half breed at some point, meaning he will have to discuss the Miko situation with him, but surly he would need to see how she would like to handle the matter with the ungrateful pup. With that last thought he set down the scroll he had been reading, stood, and walked out of his study to go speak with the Miko.

! #$%^+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$%^&^%$# !~! #

"Kagome! You have done something! You must tell me all about it!" Sango shrieked with delight, she may not have to like the situation but if she could get juicy details about a certain handsome demon lord out of it she will try. Kagome on the other hand looked mortified.

"Alright alright, calm down I will tell you but not here." Kagome lead Sango to another part of Sesshomaru's garden, there was some large stones around a koi fish pond, that was surrounded by beautiful arrangements of flowers. Kagome had to admit Sesshomaru really knew how to garden and decorate.

The two woman sat down on he stones both a little red from embarrassment due to the conversation they were going to talk about. Sango took a little bit of time looking around the new location and couldn't help but be in awe, it was so beautiful every color flower you could think of was here, the smell of the air was wonderful she wouldn't mind staying there forever, the water splashing from the fish quietly by her was so tranquil, everything was just so calming. Sango felt herself relax right down to her core.

"So...where should I begin" Kagome muffled. She was still shy on this subject, even in her time she got all embarrassed with her friends about these things, but every sane person would be. kagome thought to herself.

"Well how about the first encounter after he hugged you?" sango offered knowing Kagome felt a little overwhelmed.

"Oh, yea, right, that would probably be where I should start." Kagome faked laughed while she fumbled with her hands again. That was the clear sign to tell that she was nervous.

I guess that would be when we shared the same bed, I was crying so he came in and we both ended up sleeping together, when I woke up in the morning he was gone, it really saved me the embarrassment, only problem was he left me a beautiful Kimono to wear but I had no idea how to put it on so i had to ask for his help, since no one but himself and I are aloud to enter his private living quarters. He helped me get dressed but he left immediately after, I must have been to ugly to look at." Kagome's eyes drifted to her hands again as she thought out why he would leave so soon afterward.

"Or Kagome-chan, the fact that he saw you in that state made his inner beast stir up and being Lord Sesshomaru he did not like the idea of possible being attracted to a human?" Kagome looked up to Sango, how had she gotten that out of that?

"Anyway the big one is that we, um, we..." Kagome's entire face turned tomato red. There was no way she could tell Sango she had shared the bath with him this morning or that she saw his eye's blood red as he left.

Sango noticed her hesitation and put a hand over Kagome's.

"Kagome you can tell me, I won't judge you or tell the others." That little bit of true friendship helped Kagome gain the courage to tell Sango about the bathing incident. After she had explained to Sango what happened her friend couldn't help but giggle.

"Kagome I think you are closer to his heart then you think you are." And with that Sango stood to her feet and reached out a helping hand to Kagome. Kagome gladly took it and rose to follow her. The two girls walked back to the others stoping along the way to look at some of the scenery. Neither noticing the pair of golden eye's following them.

! #$%^&*()_%$#Q #$%&*)_# #$^%%^(&*(# %)_&^%$# !$%654321 #$+_)(*&^#$%$#!^&*(_)(*&^%$ #$%^&*+_)(*#

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all in Inuyasha's bedroom he was using at the palace playing a card game Kagome had taught them in there travels when Sesshomaru found them. It was almost time for dinner and he had yet to talk with the Miko on the matter of Inuyasha. After hearing the two girls talk about him and his awful self-control he had to mediate for hours just to try to calm himself enough to face her. When he planned to get her he assumed they would be bickering as is what his worthless half brother always did, instead he found them shouting and laughing with each other over what looked like a game. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and entered the room, the small gang all turned and looked up to him upon his arrival.

"Miko this Sesshomaru would like a word with you privately before dinner. You may return to your companions after, if this is alright with you?" He held his breath, he was not sure how she would react in front of her friends but his calm facade need showed any of them his concern. He kept his emotionless mask in place as he awaited her answer. Kagome nodded and set her cards down. sango gave her a knowing smirk before turning her head back to the cards in her hand, she was going to win this go fish game, she new it.

~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# !~+_)(*&^%$# !~+_)(*&^%$# !~+_)(*&$# !#$%^&*()_+_)(*&*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()+_)(*&^

Kagome followed sesshomaru back to there private quarters which Kagome was still pleased was relatively close to her friends given rooms, she wasn't sure if Sesshomaru made their rooms close for her or so he could keep an eye on them better. She walked behind sesshomaru staring at his back watching his hair sway from one side to the other, she really did love his hair. It was just so long, Kagome could see that is had to be soft. she wanted to touch it so bad, without thinking Kagome's hand slowly reached out and grabbed a piece of his hair.

Sesshomaru was trying to calmly think over ways to talk to Inuyasha has he was leading the Miko the two now currently both befriended. _' Befriended?'_ He rethought to himself when did he start thinking of the human that way. He was about to scold himself when he felt a light pull on his hair, he immediately stopped and slightly turned his head to see a very much dazed out Miko holding a piece of his hair as she was smiling at it.

' _Ah it is soft I knew it!'_ Kagome thought to herself, then she noticed that not only had she just touched Lord Sesshomaru's person without consent she had done so and they both were stopped in the middle of the hall with him glaring down at her. How she still had her head she did not know. with a quiet eep, she let go and bowed to him in apology.

"I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me, I was not thinking and just kind of grabbed your hair." Kagome glanced up to him and noticed he had a smile smirk spread across his face.

"Indeed." Was all she got in reply. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk to there living quarters...' _there'_ He had to stop this ridiculous thoughts of things being theres or hers or just her, it would not do well for his health, Sesshomaru thought to himself as he opened the door to HIS living quarters.

Kagome walked behind him to the couch that he sat upon and she waited for him to speak. When he did not speak she got confused.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Sesshomaru looked to her then to the couch it was a subtle hint but the Kagome figured it out she sat next to him letting her hands fidget at there close proximity.

"No need to fear me Miko I am not upset with you." Kagome's breath that she had not known she was holding was suddenly released with a light sigh.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. May I ask you something first?" Sesshomaru curious to what she could be thinking so he granted her permission to speak.

"Could you call me by my name? Even if it is only when we are alone, I do not like being called girl, human, wench, bitch, miko, I just want to be Kagome." Kagomes eye's held a sadness to them that ran deeper then Sesshomaru would have guessed but for know he just nodded his head.

"Hn, Ka-go-me." Kagome smiled at him when she heard him test out her name on his tongue.

"Hn. Now this Sesshomaru brought you her to discuss the matter of you staying here with this Sesshomaru, and how to go about telling the half breed." Kagome stared at him, he expects her to stay here with him, so he wants her here. she inwardly smiled at that prospect, she felt wanted for once.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I think I should tell him. He will listen better to me then he would you, and i believe it would be best for you not to be there when I do tell him, unless you wish to remodel your home after the fight you to most certainly will have." Sesshomaru thought about her statement, it would be less work for him and indeed he would save his home a lot of damage.

"Indeed. Then you shall tell him."Kagome smiled at him and was about to get up to leave when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the sofa chair.

"Um yes Sesshomaru what is i-it." Kagome started to stutter her words when she felt noticed Sesshomaru slowly leaning towards her.

"Shhh, hold very still, I want to try something." Kagome's eye's went wide as Sesshomaru's hand cupped the side of her face, slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

'She is sweet.' Sesshomaru brushed his lips over her's a second time and he got the same tingling feeling in his body. she smelled sweet she tastes sweet, he captured her lips in a soft hesitant kiss. His hand slowly slid to the back of her head to keep her in place.

Sesshomaru was kissing her kagome didn't even have to to think, she barely new what was happening all she new was her body was a puddle, she couldn't move. When his hand slid to the back of her head to keep her in place she gained a little more confidence and started to kiss him back, Kagome ran her hand into his hair and pulled him forward to start to make him fall onto of her. then suddenly he pulled away from, fast. she was left on the sofa chair alone while he was a foot from the sofa. His eye's were red, blood red again. Sango had told her that is his beast emerging, and when Sesshomaru pull's back it means he is protecting her from it.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, he did not know what to say or do. His beast wanted her, he wanted her under him screaming his name while he pounded into her virgin body over and over again, he wanted her pupped and mated to him. Now if only Sesshomaru felt the same as his beast. Physically the two where at the same level now, but Sesshomaru mentally still could not handle the emotions. He closed his eye's and concentrated hard, he had to remain in control.

When he opened his eye's again they were the beautiful gold Kagome loved. She looked to him and saw the confusion, he was fighting with himself she new, she new how hard that was, so she gave him a scape goat.

"I believe Sesshomaru-sama, it is time for dinner." Sesshomaru looked to her with a hesitant smile, she was clever he would give her that, he walked up to her and nuzzled her a little in an apology and walked out heading towards the dinning hall, Kagome quietly followed him with her face redder then a tomato.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to the dining hall in silence. Both contemplating the events that took place only moments ago.

'God he is such a good kisser! I mean not that I have much to go on but from I do know that was amazing...' Kagome's face continued to get to turn more red if that were at all possible. She stared at the Demon Lord in front of her wondering what could happen between the two.

' I hope he doesn't end up regretting this...I mean he was forced into this by Rin but I still don't understand why Rin wants him to take me a human as a mate in the first place.' Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she had not realized Sesshomaru had stopped in front of her, so she just ended up running into his back and falling onto her butt. when she looked up to see what happened she only saw him staring at her.

" This is the door to the dining hall." Sesshomaru opened the doors, walking in tall and proud assuming the Miko would follow after. He was right Kagome followed him in like he assumed, as she was about to sit down by Sango who gave her a wide stare Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and dragged her to the seat to his right.

"You always sit here." Kagome nodded to him and sat down.

"Why the Hell does she have to sit there Sesshomaru! She is not your bitch she should be down here by me, where I can protect her from you!" Inuyasha was standing at the other end of the large table pissed off as per usual.

Sesshomaru just calmly sat down beside Kagome at the head of the table. Once he was seated the servants started to walk in with everyones meals.

"Do not ignore me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was yelling again. Kagome was at her limit already, maybe staying with Sesshomaru for this long was having her loose her patients for idiots.

"Will you shutup Inuyasha! First off I am no ones Bitch! Secondly Weren't you with Kikyo no more then five days ago what right do you have to claim I am yours!" Kagome was fuming.

"Now, now why don't we all just save the conversation for after dinner, this food looks absolutely wonderful and should not be ruined by a fight." Miroku was now standing with one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

'At least of the group as some sanity.' Thought Sesshomaru as he watched Inuyasha grumble about perverted monks and know it all assholes.

Kagome huffed and sat down in her seat, she took a deep breath and then smiled. She saw Shippo grabbing his plate and walking over to sit by Kagome. He couldn't reach the table to get his plate back on so Kagome set it up for him has he climbed up next to her. Kagome couldn't help but to giggle at his cuteness.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru to see any sign of ill will to Shippo when the kit sat be Kagome. From what she heard he wasn't the evil man they all have believed him to be but that doesn't mean he would tolerate another male no matter the age being to close to Kagome.

Once the kit was seated by Kagome Sesshomaru took the first bite and the rest of the group began eating. The food was just to good, Kagome thought she would be content dyeing right then and there for how the food was making her taste buds go crazy. Shippo was just in-hailing down his food along with Inuyasha while the others ate fast but with a little more grace. Sesshomaru the lord of the house ate like he fought if you could even compare the two. He was smooth and graceful even while eating, it made Kagome feel a bit more self conscience.

When the meal was over Inuyasha began barking at Sesshomaru again about what was going on with him and Kagome, he was demanding answers. Of course Sesshomaru just turned on his heal to his office ignoring the half breeds yelling the entire way.

"Inuyasha, please calm down you are making a scene." Kagome scolded. Inuyasha looked to her then demanded the answers from her since he was getting no where with Sesshomaru.

"Agh! Why do you have to be so frustrating! You don't need to know everything you know. And just to get this done and over with Sesshomaru made a promise to Rin that he would learn to love and mate me before she died." Kagome paused knowing there was going to soon be more yelling.

"WHAT! There is no way in hell that you are going to be mates with Sesshomaru. Have you forgotten you are mine. You promised to stay with me forever, or are you the backstabbing whore that lies and ruts with every attractive demon you see! Huh Ka-go-me." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha how could you say that to lady Kagome!" A very mad monk stated as he walked up behind Kagome. He rested his hand reassuringly on her shoulder as he glared at the half demon infant of him. Kagome's eye's began to water as the tears were surly to fall soon. Inuyasha noticing this flattens his ears to his head, he really hated it when she did this.

"Inuyasha I hate you." Kagome whispers, her head hung low with her bangs shielding her eye's from sight. Inuyasha could smell the salt water as her tears dropped to the floor.

"What did you say." Inuyasha's eye's were wide as he waited for her to hopefully not repeat what he thought she had said.

"I don't repeat myself!" Kagome screamed as she ran from the hallway to her room. She left an upset demon slayer, monk, and ket behind. Inuyasha just stood there, he had to many different emotions coming forward at once to move.

"Why did you say that to her!" Yelled Sango as she turned on her heal to head to her own room.

"Inuyasha you are an idiot, Kagome is for sure going to be with Sesshomaru now." Said Shippo has Miroku and him followed Sango to there room across hers. Inuyasha did not know what to do or say so he ended up locking himself in his own room. He could sense Sesshomaru's aura, it was not happy. Most likely from picking up on Kagome's overly sad and depressing one, that was caused by none other then himself.

~! #$%^&^ $%%$# ! #$^%$# !~~ #$%^%$# !%^^%$# #$%^&&^%$# ! #$^%$# ! %^&$#

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's aura slowly getting worse. ' _What did that worthless half breed do to his mate now!' No no no not mate, she is human. The Miko is upset though and Rin would not like that in the least so he being the one to keep Rin's promise needs to go calm the wench.'_ Sesshomaru couldn't believe his inner self had claimed her, what was his beast thinking. A pathetic human mortal, no no, what was he thinking for excepting such a promise from Rin. Rin may ave been his ward but he had no need for a wench by his side. None the less Sesshomaru got up from his desk to go find the Miko and see if he could assist her in cheering her up.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry everyone it is short and sorry for not updating in so long i was in disney world so i haven't had a whole lot of time! I love your reviews and comments they keep me going on this! XOXOXO

Chapter Ten

Kagome rushed into Sesshomaru's private chambers, she ran right into the baths to relax a little. ' _How could Inuyasha say such a thing to her.'_ Kagome's tears just kept coming, she couldn't get herself to calm down. _'No I have to calm down, if Sesshomaru see's me like this I will be called weak and worthless, just like Inuyasha always does.'_ Kagome had stripped down and started bathing to get her nerves and emotions in check. She did not want to be a burden to anyone, especially to Sesshomaru, he has been kind to her even if it is out of Rin's promise. But just maybe some of it is Sesshomaru being his true self.

Kagome began to wash her hair as her thoughts continued to swirl in her head. She was certainly starting to hold feelings for the Lord of the West. If only the Lord could reciprocate said feelings, then maybe she could have the chance at being truly happy.

# $%^&*()*&^%$# !~ #$%^&*(&^%$# !~! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !~ #$%^&*

Sesshomaru could sense that Kagome's mood at taken a turn for the better as he reached the door to his private chambers. That was a relief he wouldn't have to see her crying again. But still his curiosity was peeked what had the worthless pup done to her now. From what he remembered Inuyasha had always treated her poorly. She was clearly the alpha female of the small shard hunting group but the halfbreed has never treated her like the alpha she was.

He decided to stop pondering in the hall and opened the door, he slowly walked into the chamber and smelled the air. She was in the baths, he would have to wait to talk to her. Sesshomaru turned to walk to his rooms to wait for the little Miko to finish her bath.

Sesshomaru walked across his room, he sat himself down in a comfortable position, with his one leg stretched out while his other was bent at the knee, he rested his head and back against the headboard of his bed. As Sesshomaru relaxed a bit more taking in the Miko's scent, he slowly began to close his eyes, he hasn't been this relaxed since Rin had brought him a bunch of lavender flowers and kept them all over his bedroom.

Sesshomaru could not help but smile a little at the memory of her. Rin always had a way to make his heart melt a little. She was his ward, no his daughter, he only wished he could have told her this. His poor Rin, the way she died, he should have been there, Jaken his annoying little servant. He died with honor as well protecting his ward till the very end. Sesshomaru's face cringed a little at the awful scene he had came upon.

He was so emerged in his thoughts he did not hear the light knock on his door, it was not until the door creeped open a little that his eye's had snapped open. He looked to the door to see Kagome peeking in, scared a little by his sudden awareness.

"Miko you may enter." He spoke softly to her in hopes to vanquish the fear he spelt on her. It was making her scent musty and it would not do.

Kagome walked in slowly, she was wearing some pa-jam-as as she called it from her own time. She slowly walked over to his bed and gave him a scarred yet hopeful look, he recognized that look from Rin, it was the look he got when she wanted something out of him. He quirked an eyebrow at the little Miko.

"Speak your mind Miko." She looked to him and opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately and shook her head.

" No, never mind Sesshomaru-sama." She was about to turn to walk away when he reached for her. He gently grabbed her and slowly pulled her to him. She was now facing him again, she looked at him and saw in his golden eyes his curiosity and affection? Did Sesshomaru have a small amount of affection for her! That was all she needed to get her confidence up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I, may I ask you what happened to Rin?" That struck a cord in him, he was not ready to let her know of how his ward had died. How he was to weak to save her. Sesshomaru never admitted to weakness, he was not weak.

Kagome noticed the sadness in his eye's then the flash of anger, she gripped his hand a little in hopes to comfort the demon lord a little. Sesshomaru looked up to her before pulling her down onto the bed by him. This was going to be a sad story but she had every right to know. Only she may know of his weaknesses, she had already witness his tears and had not mocked him for it, so maybe she could be trusted with the secret of Rin's death.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. He never speaks this much, and he hoped he will never have to speak as much again, or subject of which he will be speaking of.

"Miko this Sesshomaru will tell you how Rin passed but you may never speak of it again. Meaning the others may never know." Kagome looked to him and nodded slowly, she couldn't even imagine what happened if Sesshomaru was so determined to never tell anyone.

"This Sesshomaru was patrolling the Western Lands border when it happened. Rin was left in Jaken's care, as she was always left with him before. While patrolling my lands there was a disturbance on the south side at the border, this Sesshomaru went to rid of the problem. Unfortunately the problem was that a mass amount of demons decided to try and take over part of the Western Lands so it took a great deal of time in killing them all. While I was killing off the vermin another group attacked Jaken and Rin at the campsite. Jaken must have fought for at least an hours time before he was killed, When this Sesshomaru had gotten there Rin was being ripped apart by a centipede demon. I dispatched it quickly but not enough to save Rin, she had lost to much blood, and my sword had already brought her back from the dead, along with my mothers necklace a second time. Rin could no longer be brought back from the dead. Jaken was a pile of guts and blood next to her, with his staff thrown to her." Kagome looked to him in horror with tears running down her eye's the pain the poor girl had gone through and poor Jaken. He was annoying but he had her respect for how hard he tried to save the poor girl. She covered her mouth to hold back the sobs.

Sesshomaru looked to her with such a pained expression, he was ready to cry again but he would not show another weakness such has crying never again.

" Rin lay there unable to see him but she could still hear. She whispered my name as I crouched next to her and that is when she had asked for this Sesshomaru to promise. Promise to find you, love you, mate you, and have beautiful children with you, the first girl we had would be named Rin in her honor." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes but it was soon replaced by his cold mask again.

"Kagome? May this Sesshomaru ask you a question?" Kagome looked at him and nodded her head unable to speak after what she had just heard.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to know what Inuyasha said to you earlier?" Kagome looked down to there still holding hands then up to his enchanting eyes. He was being so genuine with her right now so honest. Inuyasha was nothing compared to him, Sesshomaru really did make it hard for anyone to compete against.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha called me whore who will rut with any attractive demon I meet. He claimed me as his even though he sleeps with Kikyo all the time." She was starting to cry again but she quickly blinked away the tears, she will not show weakness.

"Kagome." Kagome's head snapped to full attention at the sound of her name he had said it with almost a purr to it.

"Kagome you are no whore. Nor are you claimed by that worthless half-breed. You are more superior to him in every way do not take what he say's to heart. He will never compare to someone as compassionate and strong willed as yourself." He then did something that shocked the hell out of both of them, he had pulled her in for a hug, the same as he had the night they cried together.

" Sesshomau?" Kagome whispered into his hahori.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"I think I can learn to love you." Sesshomaru's eye's widened momentarily.

"This Sesshomaru is trying to also learn how to love you Kagome." He purred back into her ear.

All Kagome could do was smile, he certainly did not love her but it was a start.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it is so short guys I'm at a writers block at the moment but hopefully it will soon pass

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru awoke with a sleeping Miko laying at his side...on his bed...in said pa-jam-as. Not only was she asleep in his bed she was cling to his arm and side with what Rin like to call a death grip. It looked like he was to sleep in that morning.

Sesshomaru decided that now would be a good time to study the interesting creature. He looked at her facial features first. They were not strong like a demoness but soft and subtle. She had long eyelashes and pouty full lips. She wasn't the most stunning creature but she was beautiful in her own way.

His gaze shifted then to her hair. She had soft black as night hair, she would look more stunning if her hair was just a little longer, but for a human she liked to keep her hair surprisingly clean. Most humans kept there hair greasy and sweaty, he had only ever seen the Taija and Miko bath so much. Well not seeing them bath but knowing they do bath a lot...oh never mind.

Sesshomaru then started to bring his gaze downward, her neck was very proportionate instead of to lone or to slender like most demonesses. His gaze dropped lower to her chest, her breasts were perfect not to large like a demoness but not to small like a normal humans. They would be perfect for pups, or himself. No no he would not let his mind go that way. So he moved on with his gaze, down to her hips, her very satisfying hips, oh he remembered how they sway back and no, no no no no. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He will not think of her like that she is a human wench.

Kagome shifted in her sleep so her head would be resting on top the demon lords chest. She felt his warmth and snuggled into him more. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the site, she was defiantly cute he would give her that.

~! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$%$# ! #^&*()

Meanwhile Inuyasha stayed awake that night fuming in his room.

'How could Kagome do such a thing to him. And out of all the people she would do it with it was his brother, she had promised him she would be with him forever.' Inuyasha stood to go look out his window, he gently put a clawed hand against the glass. He was being selfish but that is just how he is, he has Kikyo already, he had a promise to her. So he could never fully love Kagome the way she needed him to but he still did not have to let her be with his cold brother. He could never treat Kagome the way she was meant to be treated.

No Sesshomaru was a cold bastard and Kagome was to innocent to see it. How could he ever let her leave his side she was only going to get hurt or killed. And with Sesshomaru both would be Kagome's demise.

No Inuyasha would never allow it he thought to himself. Inuyasha turned on his heal at the sign of day break. He had to go speak with his friends, he needed there help if he was to get Kagome to come back with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Inuyasha bolted into Miroku's and Shippo's room successfully scaring the two awake.

"Inuyasha. You startled us, what is it you are in such a hurry for?" Inuyasha walked up to Miroku and shippo with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I can't lose her." Miroku looked to his friend with a sad expression. This was going to be really hard for Inuyasha but he had to understand that Kagome wasn't his and hadn't been for some time now.

"Inuyasha, I know this is hard to understand, but Kagome is her own person, and Sesshomaru seems to be treating her very well here. We all need to be more understanding and let Kagome choose for herself what she wants or who she wants in her future." Inuyasha looked up to his friend with hurt eyes. He had thought the group was on his side.

"Miroku how could you say that, Kagome has always loved me how could she fall for a cold bastard like Sesshomaru!" This time it was Shippo who answered the scowling half demon, that took upon himself to sit on Miroku's bed to pout.

"Inuyasha, from what I heard from Sango. Sesshomaru has been treating her has the Lady of the West since she has gotten here. She has her own ladies maid and is in charge of the staff. Kagome still has her freedom to leave if she so chooses it. I don't think Sesshomaru is as mean as we thought, I mean he did let me eat by Kagome at dinner and even I know since I'm not her real son I shouldn't have been seated so close." Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder hoping he could help Inuyasha and Kagome's situation a little.

"No one understand's. Kagome promised me she would never leave me!" Inuyasha was fuming _'Kagome was his why didn't the others understand that!'_

"Inuyasha, what you are saying is that Kagome said she would never leave you but that also means she never promised to love only you. She would still be staying with you as a friend, which seems to be what she is starting to do, but you also have to let her be a friend to you. You can not keep telling her she is a whore." Inuyasha's head and shoulders sank, he knew he had to stop treat Kagome so badly he just never seems to think things through and always ends up hurting her. Then Shippo spoke again.

"Yeah Inuyasha, you keep calling her those mean words and she won't even want to be friends with you. Sesshomaru never calls her mean things and now that I think about it, he has not called her a wench or girl in a long time long before Rin came to play."

That is what caught Inuyasha, he had to think on it but it was true. Sesshomaru really hadn't been calling Kagome any name besides Miko witch to Sesshomaru was just a respectful way to speak to another. In Inu culture you call one by there title not name, names are more personal. Why had he not thought about that why had he not caught the shift in the way Sesshomaru was treating Kagome. Even when Rin was with them, only Kagome could do things for his little group, it was has if Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to be Rin's mother. She always watched the girl taught her things and cared for them. Sesshomaru even let her watch Rin while he was not present. Why hadn't he noticed, yes he wasn't the smartest, that Inuyasha could admit to himself and himself only but was he really more concentrated on the jewel and Kikyo then anything Kagome did?

A hand on his shoulder brought Inuyasha back out of his thoughts, when he looked up he saw a light smile on Miroku's features.

"How about we get ready for breakfast and go get Sango. I am sure you will have time after to talk to Lady Kagome." Inuyasha gave Miroku a smile and the three walked out of the room to go get Sango for breakfast.

XXXXXXX

Sesshomaru had been laying in his bed with the Miko tucked into his side. She looked so cute, he had tried to pull away once but she wasn't up but let out a low chuckle. She was an interesting Miko, he would give her that. But it was time for her to wake, he could smell that breakfast was going to be done soon.

"Miko." Kagome stirred a little in his arms but did not wake. She was having such a good dream, the lord was in the gardens with her, they were chatting about little things but he was smiling down to her. Oh it was bliss then he called her a Miko instead of Kagome. Wait she thought that isn't right, then she heard it again.

"Miko, it is time to wake." She could feel the the silk in his smooth voice. She loves that voice, wait did her self conscience just say love? Oh Kami!

Blue eyes shot open to see molten gold. Those eyes, she loves those eyes. Sesshomaru was looking down at her with, passion? Yeah that was it passion, he was looking at her passionately. She couldn't believe it, how could she not fall for the demon before her.

Kagome decided to be a little bold and lifted a hand to brush her fingers against one of his magenta stripes. She notice him flinch a little at the contact but he didn't move away. After a moment he started to lean into her and allowed his eyes to close a little.

'God she is beautiful, Rin this Sesshomaru can see what you saw in this little Miko. She will be loved, for now very well liked will have to do." He looked to her as she reached out her hand, she started to touch his marking and he flinched. What is she doing, then he felt a warm tingling sensation, oh god what is the little Miko doing.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his face, he was so relaxed and unguarded at that moment, she wanted it to last forever. But as soon as it happened it had ended. He had grabbed her wrist and slowly brought it down, he slid his hand into hers and helped her out of bed. The two never broke eye contact has he led her to the baths. The two turned from each other as they stripped down and got into the bath. Kagome couldn't help but to smile, she never felt so intimate with someone, it really is the little things.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is taking them so long, huh!?" Inuyasha had his arms crossed in his chair and was huffing like an over grown pup.

"Inuyasha calm down you know how Kagome likes to sleep. I am sure Sesshomaru just let her sleep in." Sango was not in the mood to deal with Inuyasha. That morning him and the others barged into her room, she was getting dressed and both were sporting large bumps on there head. Inuyasha better learn to deal with it, Kagome is her sister and Sesshomaru has treated her way better then the two timing half breed.

"Like hell I will be calm and why isn't he here! He doesn't have to be absent with her for her to sleep in!" Inuyasha was acting like a spoiled brat and everyone was getting fed up. As his friends though they had to try and help him cope in the situation they all found themselves in.

"Inuyasha I am sure they will be here soon, Sesshomaru is not the time to keep people waiting." Miroku was seated beside Inuyasha and was developing a good sized headache and the hit from this morning he got from Sango wasn't the reason.

As if on cue Sesshomaru and Kagome came walking into the room, Sesshomaru walking with his head high posture straight as a board. What surprised the group more was that Kagome too was walking with perfect posture and her head held high. She had a huge smile on her face has she looked up to the demon lord. He pulled her seat out for her to sit by Shippo and asked the theres to move down to be closer to her.

She had a rough night after what Inuyasha said and friends could do her good. Of course no body took the chair on the other side of the table, that was Rin's seat and no one was allowed to sit there. Sesshomaru was glad Kagome enjoyed her bath the two got a chance to quietly relax in each others company. Of course she asked one question how could he not expect it. Kagome was a very talkative creature, lucky for him she never expected him to reply to her. Sesshomaru as every one new was not a talkative person.

"Oi Sesshomaru what the hell took you so long!" Oh the welp was already going to give him a headache.

"Inuyasha must you be this troublesome so early in the morning?" This Sesshomaru knows your small brain only can handle one thing at a time so maybe concentrating on table educate will keep your mouth shut." Everyone just gaped at the two, was Sesshomaru actually antagonizing Inuyasha?

Kagome couldn't help but to laugh out right at the two, she was starting to get to know the older Inu demon and he did indeed have a playful side. Of course said side was always a little sadistic has it involved another's well being being endangered. At the moment that person happenes to be Inuyasha.

"What the fuck did you just say bastard!" Inuyasha could have had smoke coming off him he was so mad.

"Inuyasha this Sesshomaru knows you are nothing but a mere half breed but don't tell me your hearing is so poor you can not hear me from across the table? What a poor creature you are, a waste of father's seed." Sesshomaru kept his mask on even though he really wants to chuckle at the mutt, he was just to easy to rile up.

At this point Inuyasha was fuming, he was close to trying to rip Sesshomaru to shred's. Then he thought of the one thing that would hurt his brother, to get back at him for everything he just said.

"Least this half breed hasn't let any of his comrades die." Inuyasha didn't even have time to look up before Sesshomaru's hand was around his throat dangling him in the air. Sesshomaru's eyes were red blood red, he was furious Sesshomaru doesn't lose control, Inuyasha couldn't believe how often Sesshomaru has lost it recently. Before he could think much more he was throne into the wall across the room. As soon as Inuyasha hit the ground Sesshomaru was onto of him, he slashed Inuyasha across the face with his clawed hand and growled low.

"You will never say a word about this Sesshomaru's ward or how this Sesshomaru treated her." He all but snarled the remark, Inuyasha couldn't think his body hurt everywhere, bad. He could smell blood but could not open his eyes to examine ran from the table to Inuyasha at this rate Sesshomaru would kill him but it was Kagome who stopped the two.

"Ne Sesshomaru- same?" Kagome hesitantly put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She felt him fence and a loud growl filled the silence, everyone watched in horror waiting to see what happened Sesshomaru's face started to turn more dog like starting to lose control over his beast.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is ok, Rin loves you." With that statement Kagome had whispered to him everything froze. Sesshomaru managed to calm himself, Rin had said that to him before. She loved him she said so before she died even called him father.

In a flash he was gone, leaving a very hurt Inuyasha behind him and a terrified jewel hunting group behind. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm to calm him.

"Inuyasha stay still you are injured and I need to heal it or you could die from these." Inuyasha did not say a word he barely could stay awake let alone speak, he had four broken ribs, his spine was fractured, had his left shin bone cracked in half, and his face was scratched to hell.

"Kagome is there anything we can do to help?" the rest of the group nodded at Sango's words.

"Yes, I need you to get Yukimatsu for me she should be in the hall. Miroku go to the kitchen and get a large bucket of water, shippo go with him and get some towels. And Sango tell Yukimatsu that I need the healers in here right away. Kirara if you could bring me a big roll for bandaging the first aid is down the hall aways." Once Kagome was one talking everyone went to do what she asked Miroku and shippo returned first, Kagome took the water and towels and started to clean up Inuyasha first his face then the other bleeding areas around his ribs and legs. She had managed to make sure no internal damage was done to his organs while the others had been gone. But his bones would have to heal on there own. Kirara came next allowing her to bandage the damaged area and lastly the healers came running in. The first was hesitant to help but Yukimatsu stepped in.

"You will listen to what Lady Kagome orders you to do, she is the soon to be Lady of the house and milord will not tolerate such disobedience." At that the healers got to work on Inuyasha, everyone helped getting him back to his room before leaving the healers to do what the must. Shippo stayed in the room with Inuyasha so he would not be alone when he awoke. Kagome apologized to the others for leaving but she had to check on Sesshomaru. She was the only one who could.

XXXXX

Kagome had arrived to Sesshomaru's personal quarters when she heard it, it sounded like a whimper coming from his room. Kagome quietly went to her room to change out of her blooded garments before entering his room. She nocked once then opened the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I come in?" He just looked at her, eyes still red as blood. Kagome slowly walked in to him and sat down beside him on the bed, he whimpered again to her and looked into her eyes. She could see how said he was, Sesshomaru may not express emotions but his beast was more then willing to for him.

He slowly leaned into her and nuzzled her neck, he whimpered some more and pushed her onto her back. Kagome not sure how to react just went with the flow let her instincts take over.

Sesshomaru pushed her to the bed never letting his face leave her neck. He whimpered to her and nuzzled her some more. Sesshomaru played on the side of her and pulled her close with his arm hanging across her stomach. His fingers clenched and unclenched on her kimono.

"Sesshomaru it is ok to be sad, I am sad." Kagome whispered to him. He began a whole other set of whimpers the he lifted his head up and kissed her nose. Kagome was starting to note that Inu were affectionate demons. Just like the canine Kagome had in her time, Inu demon are loyal and affectionate by nature but also very protective of pack members.

Sesshomaru gave her sweet little kisses from her nose to her forehead back to each cheek down to her chin, then he brushed his lips against hers in a chast kiss. He then brushed his nose with her's which Kagome remembered he mom telling her they are called eskimo kisses. Kagome could not help but smile at the affection he was showering her with clearly Sesshomaru's demon side wanted her, he just had to give in to the feeling's his baser instincts told him.

Kagome was happy he seemed to be in a better mood. She only hoped Inuyasha heals well and that he learned his lesson on thinking before speaking. It was a low blow to bring up Rin.

Sesshomaru noticed her thoughts change from him to something else and his beast did not like that. He nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her earlobe to bring her back to him. She let out a low moan and he stopped immediately. When she opened her eye's she saw a very in control Sesshomaru smirking at her.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru." Kagome choked out. He smiled at her once more before putting his mask back on.

"How is Inuyasha doing. This Sesshomaru assumes you tend to him before coming here." It was a statement not a question and Kagome only nodded her head and rolled on her side to look him in the eyes.

"Hn. This one is sorry for scaring you." Sesshomaru hated apologizing but he finally agreed with his beast he hated her upset even more so he would apologize to her.

"Sesshomaru you don't need to apologize I knew what was coming as soon as Inuyasha was talking, what he said was wrong and inappropriate and what he got to me was deserved a little over the edge but he needed to be put in place. I know Inuyasha won't learn by just talking to him he has to always learn things the hard way and this was one of those things. He had no right to bring up Rin. Not to mention he did lose someone, Kikyo." Sesshomaru let his mask slip as he smiled to her, he began to rise to finally go start his paperwork when the miko grabbed his Hakama. He turned to see what she wanted and was bestowed the pleasure of seeing her sparkling eyes and smile waiting for him.

"Sesshomaru, may I sleep in here tonight with you when you return." He couldn't help but smile at her. The Miko sure was getting bold and comfortable with him wasn't she? He nodded his approval then left to get his long day started, he had pushed off to much already that morning and had some important matters to attend to. But first he would check on his brother, well Half brother.

XXXXXX

When Sesshomaru entered Inuyasha's room he was surprised to see the kit there. He thought the kit did not like the half breed.

"H-hello Lord S-Sesshomaru." The kit was terrified, Sesshomaru could smell it coming off him in waves. though after what he just witnessed this morning he could see why any child would be.

"Do not fear kit this Sesshomaru would never harm you. I only came to check on my worthless half brother. Father would not be happy to learn this one killed him in the afterlife." Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha's bed and put his hand on his wrist to check his pulse, it was dangerously low. He looked to Inuyasha's face a noted it was turning green around the cuts, the healers didn't cure all the poison, how incompetent. they would need to learn a lesson. Sesshomaru cut open the green areas with his claw then looked to the kit.

"You will tell no one except Kagome of what you saw." Shippo just nodded to him and watch as Sesshomaru licked the side of Inuyasha's face to get rid of the poison. Shippo could not believe what he was seeing. When sesshomaru finished he had to ask.

"U-um Lord Sesshomaru w-why did you help yasha? And w-why wouldn't y-you ever hurt me?" Sesshomaru looked at the kit for a moment before deciding there would be no harm in telling him.

"This Sesshomaru can not kill his own kin and as for not harming you, you are a son to the are you not?" Shippo nodded to the demon lord.

"Then you are a son to this one as well, so until you are in need of scolding no harm shall come to you will be permitted into our personal quarters you may take the Miko's room as she won't be using it now." shippo was in shock at that the cold hearted Sesshomaru just said that Shippo was a ward to him.

After healing Inuyasha and talking to the kit Sesshomaru walked out of the room to his office. He had some serious work to do and not a lot of time left to do it. Maybe he would have one of his soldiers teach the kit how to use his illusion magic. Surly Kanta could teach him, he is the best there is on magic. He would have to have the kit start his reading and math lessons as well no son of theres will be uneducated.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself in his office. He would like being a father again, and to who better then his wards crush.

XXXXXXX

THATS IT GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome was feeling better after visiting Inuyasha, Shippo had been there and was super excited to talk to her. She still could not believe what he told her. Sesshomaru healed Inuyasha and even told Shippo he was to be his son. She did not know if it was to get her to fall for him or if it was something Sesshomaru actually felt he was to Shippo. Now, with them being sort of betrothed and all Kagome thought Sesshomaru would kinda be Shippo's father since she thought of Shippo as her son.

Kagome was heading to his office with a pot of tea and some raw meat for a snack, his of course. Kagome had brought herself something that she brought from home, a brownie, it was her last one and boy did she need it.

When Kagome reached his office she knocked once and peeked the door open, a habit Sesshomaru did notice, only Kagome would open his door without permission, well other then Rin but she was not here to do so.

What Kagome did not expect when she opened his door was to see Sesshomaru holding a small stuffed doll of himself.

"Oh my gosh were did you find that!" Kagome nearly dropped the tray she was caring but quickly recovered and brought it to his desk.

"Kagome I would like to ask you the same question." He was sitting in his chair and the little Sesshomaru doll was sitting in his lap, he even had a small piece of parchment in front of it like it was also doing paperwork.

"Um his he doing paper work with you?"

"That is not of your concern, now answer my question Miko."

"No really why does he have parchment?"

"Miko you will not dismiss my question, and do not stare it is rude."

Kagome's head snapped back up to his face as she began to blush a deep red all over again. She really was fun to tease, she just made it way to easy.

"Lord Sesshomaru I do not know what you are talking about he is not mine." Kagome waved her hand in front of her face trying to dismiss it yet again. But of course Lord Sesshomaru would have none of it.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru and this little Sesshomaru why you had this doll in your yellow bag."

Kagome sighed and let her shoulders drop a little, she was just not going to get him to drop it.

"Well I had it made by my mother from a picture I had taken of you and Rin, if you remember I had taken the image for Rin. I really liked you and new it would never happen so I cared the doll around." Kagome was looking to the ground in embarrassment.

"Hn, acceptable. Mini Sesshomaru shall stay with this Sesshomaru until further notice."

Kagome giggled a little at his playful smirk and both began to eat there snacks. Kagome poured them some tea, Sesshomaru first then her just like she was taught. Sesshomaru approved.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru jokingly fed little Sesshomaru. He was having to much fun with this. Who would have thought Sesshomaru had such a playful side. Of course this was a side of him only she had the right to see. The two of them surly were making progress and if she did not know any better she was already in love with the stoic demon Lord.

! #*()* #$&*(*&^%$#$

Sorry thats all for now i will type up some more i just wanted to get something up for you guys so sorry it isn't a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome woke up with a firm arm around her, she was never going to get sick of this. That was all she could thing of as said arm squeezed her closer to the warm body behind her.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had been making progress and Inuyasha was finally starting to get better. It had been a week since he was almost killed but since then he hasn't tried to get on Sesshomaru's bad side. He has been helping out with what paperwork he could and even Sesshomaru was impressed with how much potential the mutt was showing.

Kagome was about to get up to go take a bath when the arm denied her of that.

"Sesshomaru I really must bath." Without a word he scooped her up and carried her off to the baths for them to share. The two turned from one another stripped down and walked into the bath with eyes closed. This is how they have been giving each other respect. Both wanted to go further but Sesshomaru was still hesitant doing anything with a human. They haven't even kissed since the first night she stayed in his bedroom.

Kagome decided maybe today she could get him to explore a little more. Slowly she walked over to the deep end of the bath pools, the deepest end was by the falls and were about eight feet deep. Sesshomaru eyed her carefully.

'What was the Miko up to?' He rose to follow her and when he caught up to her she quickly spun around and splashed him. He was shocked at first but saw her playful smile so he in turn splashed her back. The two starts a full out war witch lead to him grabbing her and pulling her back to standing level as the two wrestled a little. Sesshomaru's beast started to leak out a little and the wrestling soon turned into kissing with his one hand roaming all over her body.

But good things never seem to last for Kagome, Sesshomaru was back in control soon after and he got out of the bath and dressed for the day.

"Excuse this Sesshomaru."

With that he was gone. Kagome splashed the water in frustration before leaving herself.

Kagome stormed into Shippo's room and scooped him up in a hug. The kit hugged his mother back until she seemed fine enough to let go.

"Alright Shippo I think we should take a road trip."

The kit looked at her confused.

"Where are we going? Wont Sesshomaru-sama be upset?"

"I think it is time I go home for a little while, Sesshomaru will be fine with that. I will go let him know, if you wouldn't mind going to get the others. I am sure they could all use some fresh air from the palace as well.

Kagome walked out of the room turning to head to Sesshomaru's office. She needed to go see her friends, they should know how to help the predicament she is in.

Kagome reached Sesshomaru's office and without knocking she waltzed right in.

"Sesshomaru I need time to go home." Kagome had her hands on her hips tapping one foot at him.

Sesshomaru analyzed her, his conclusion was that female is upset. He could not let her leave while upset, Rin told him to leave a human woman upset would only end badly for him, also that if a girl said she was fine she is not fine and to try and snoop more.

Human woman are certainly odd, demonesses always just demanded what they wanted.

"Kagome." There he did it...he just used her name, he always knows how to make her turn into jelly.

"Kagome this Sesshomaru does not wish you to go." How does he do it? Kagome just wanted to go home pick up an aphrodisiac drug the lord have her way with him and get on with there relationship, did it have to be so hard. Apparently it did, but she was going home.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am happy no honored you want me to stay." Kagome was talking in as gently as a voice she could, she really was happy he was starting to feel attached to her, it just wasn't moving fast enough. It has been several months.

"Lord Sesshomaru please let me visit the family it will only be a few days, the others agreed to escort me there and back."

"I understand, you may go. Please be safe." Kagome smiled at him, she walked up to the stoic lord leaned across the desk to kiss him but waited for him to finish the distance, he had to work on it.

To her surprise e took the back of her head with his hand and jerked her forward for a demanding concerned filled kiss. He had strong feelings for the Miko but had yet to figure out what they were.

When the two pulled away Kagome gave him a shy smile and skipped out of the room to meet the others.

She wanted to visit home quick get the drug and get back to her more then satisfying Demon Lord.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's study as calm and composed as she could get. Her visit home was a success, she had gotten the perfect aphrodisiac for sesshomaru, it was tastes and scentless. She had his raw meat slices for a snack as usual only she knew what was hidden within. She even bought herself some chocolates to help her rush keep up with his beastly one that night.

Setting the plate down gently on the oak wood desk infront of Sesshomaru, Kagome gently kissed him on the cheek and took her place at his side on her couch.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her sudden show of affection but decided it best not to ponder the matter more. He silently ate his plate clean and continued his work.

Kagome eyed him discretely as he ate the snack completely. After waiting for about 20 minutes she decided the drug should be kicking in soon, to test her theory she slowly started to eat her chocolates one by one, licking her fingers slowly from knuckle to tip.

Sesshomaru could not help but eye her down, he had no idea why he was feeling so physically in need but he knew he needed her heat against his. Sesshomaru wanted the miko begging beneath him. Slowly he stood up and walked over to her. He noticed the heated look she was giving him and then something clicked.

She drugged him. How she ha drugged him he would never know he was both impressed and furious at the same time, but his raging hormones told him to think later and eat what was his now.

Eyeing her down like a predator he got closer. She smirked at him knowing full well she was finally going to get what she had been hinting for. Thats when he pounced on her.

!#$%$#!#

Sorry it is short i have been so busy but i have more in the making i will post later tonight I promise!


	16. y not updating yet

Sorry for not posting everyone, I am pregnant for the first time and the morning sickness has been kicking my butt! If i am not sleeping i am at work or sicker then a dog i hope to update all my stories very soon!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That when he pounced.

Sesshomaru pinned Kagome to bed, holding her hands above her head with his own he breathed down the length of her neck.

Kagome shivered by the action, his breath was hot and wet against her sensitive skin. He let his tongue slip through his fangs, slowly he licked down her neck to her collar bone.

Sesshomaru was going to torture her this night, and every other for that matter.

Whispering into Kagome's ear, and grinding his hard length into her wet covered core, making Kagome whimper below him.

" Is this what you wanted Kagome?"

He grinded again.

"You want this deep within you, hard, rough maybe?"

She shivered.

"I am going to fuck you to heaven and back my Miko."

Kagome could not figure out what she loved more, the dirty talk or the unimaginable pleasure his grinding as doing to her virgin body.

"Sesshomaru, please."

Sesshomaru released her arms, using his only hand he ripped her shirt from her body. licking every bit of her skin that was newly exposed to him. starting from her neck down to her navel he kissed, licked, and nipped every part of her causing shameless moans to escape from her.

Looking up from Kagome's navel Sesshomaru watched Kagome fall apart at the seemswith his ministrations. He massaged one of her perk peeks with his clawed fingers before moving up to suck on the pert bud.

Kagome arched into his mouth from the new sensation she was feeling. Gasping she begged for him to relive the stress building in her lower regions. Her pleas fell on def ears, she was going to pay for drugging him.

Sucking on her harder Sesshomaru switched to her other mound of flesh to give it equal amount of attention. Placing one of his legs in-between Kagome's to not allow her to rub herself which she had taken to doing in an attempt to relieve some pressure.

"Oh no Miko, that will not do." Sesshomaru whispered down her neck.

"Only I get to satisfy your needs Kagome."

A whimper was her only response. He smirked at her has he kissed back down her body. Removing the last of her clothing he began to take off his as well.

Kagome could only stare at the perfect body she was seeing before her. She could not help but think how it should be a sin seeing such a godly figure.

Sesshomaru could only smirk at seeing Kagome's reaction to his nude form.

"This physical form pleases you I see."

Kagome just dumbly nods her head to him as he recovers her form with his own. Taking her lips with his he kissed her senseless, licking and nipping at her lips for entrance she so eagerly granted him.

He explored her mouth tracing her teeth with his tongue before entangling his tongue with her own, she tasted of chocolate and it could not have been more satisfyingly sweet.

Kagome moaned and wriggled under his larger form, she was getting inpatient and wanted him in her.

"Do not worry Kagome, I will have you in due time."

"Sesshomaru please, now." She begged under him while grinding her hips against his thigh.

"Hn, maybe this mouth of yours could be of better use then talking." He teased.

Kagome's eyes shot wide at the bold statement before he flipped them over and turned her around, successfully making her seated over him. He took one lick then two before dipping his tongue into her hot essence.

Kagome all but screamed has he began licking her most intimate of places. She moaned his name has began to plunge his tongue into her core repeatedly.

Taking his one hand he pressed Kagome's face down to his erect member. It was a direct wordless order from him to her. When she did nothing he let out a light growl.

"Suck." He demanded.

Kagome did just that too, licking his length first before taking him fully into her mouth she heard him groan aloud in pleasure. It was long before the two were bucking into each other that Sesshomaru flipped them over again.

He was getting close and would not allow himself to spill out anywhere but in her. Slowly he positioned himself between her legs. Rubbing himself up and down her wet core he silently asked for entrance. He knew this was going to be her first, he knew it would her but she was the one who drugged him, he silently begged for her to give him permission.

"Sesshomaru." she breathed before kissing his lips.

"I love you." It was a whisper in his ear but he heard her loud and clear.

In one swift movement he was sheathed completely inside her, he groaned at the tightness of her, Kissing her lips before she could whimper in pain he ravished her mouth trying to distract her from the pain. Noticing that she wasn't relaxing he kissed her cheeks.

" I love you too, my Miko."

With wide blue eyes Kagome looked into his amber ones, there was no sign of a lie only passion. He meant what he had said.

Clinging to his larger form, she moved her hips a little with his. With a hiss Sesshomaru began to move out then back into her.

He started out slow then slowly he began to pick up pace as he thrust deep into her waiting core. As she began to feel pleasure instead of pain she would grind against him as he thrust into her, the new sensation cause a moan to escape the both of them.

Sesshomaru sensing his release lowered his hand in-between them and began playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew would take her over with him.

Screaming and convulsing around him Kagome came hard, bring Sesshomaru climax with her. He thrust a few more last time hard, then he bit into her junction between her neck and shoulder officially marking her has his mate before releasing himself into her.

Spent and out of breath the two laid there. Looking into her eyes he cupped her face before kissing her lips tenderly.

"Would you like a bath my mate."

Kagome just smiled at him and nodded.

That night would be a long sleepless one for the two of them. Kagome was still in for a punishment, and Sesshomaru believed a collar and maybe some other things would have to do that night.

!#%&&#$

Thank you for reading sorry for a short update and thank you for all of my fans who have stayed with this story so far! To be honest I'm not into this one has much as i used to be but am trying to end it with a good plot still.


End file.
